


Twists and Turns of Fate

by Stennerd



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Carlos and Eddie lament this fact, Dorks in Love, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz Being Idiots, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Soft Tarlos, TK Strand and Carlos Reyes Being Idiots, TK and Buck are accident prone, reciprocated love, soft buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd
Summary: Some say your fate is predetermined, others say that you create your own fate. And then there are some that theorise that there are multiple realities; Having been created by the many changes in one’s life where each choice you make, and the decisions made by the people around you change the very outcome of your life.In this case, the fate of two couples’ rests with one meeting; one deal; one night.OrA story where Buck & Eddie, and Carlos & TK find themselves crossing paths at a first responder's conference.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 224





	Twists and Turns of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ksmalltalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksmalltalk/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Kimmy! 💕 This one was well and truly inspired by and for you.
> 
> Song lyrics from Little Wonders by Rob Thomas

_Let it shine  
_ _'Til you feel it all around you  
_ _And I don't mind  
_ _If it's me you need to turn to  
_ _We'll get by  
_ _It's the heart that really matters in the end_

Some say your fate is predetermined, others say that you create your own fate. And then there are some that theorise that there are multiple realities; Having been created by the many changes in one’s life where each choice you make, and the decisions made by the people around you change the very outcome of your life.

In this case, the fate of two couples’ rests with one meeting; one deal; one night.

It was at a first responder’s conference where the two pairs came together. Buck and Eddie were coming from Los Angeles to attend, the 118 having been gifted two tickets by the higher-ups, in hopes that they might learn something to bring back to the team (and maybe, just maybe, influence the 118 to be less of a headache for the department in future years)

TK and Carlos flew in from Austin, having missed a closer conference that was scheduled while they were both rostered on. TK had been to one in the past with his dad, back when they were in New York and he enjoyed making connections with other first responders. He had mentioned going to Carlos who liked the idea so much that he decided to tag along himself knowing that he had some time off at that time.

It’s at the conference recommended hotel that the two pairs briefly cross paths for the first time, Carlos and Eddie accidentally bumping shoulders as they pass in the lobby. It's not until later at the opening of the conference that the four properly meet for the first time, finding themselves seated together in the same row.

It’s Buck, however, who recognises Carlos and is the first to offers his hand in greeting, “Hi, I’m Buck and this is Eddie,” he indicates to Eddie beside him who reaches around him to offer his own hand.

Carlos accepts them both with a warm smile, “I’m Carlos.”

TK leans out from his seat with a wave, “and I’m TK. Nice to meet you.”

And that’s where it began.

Over the course of the day, the four of them listened to the speakers, taking on the pearls of wisdom being presented; Making inter-professional connections with the number of attendees from different walks of life, and getting to know their different perspectives and experiences.

Over lunch the two pairs came back together to each upon discovering that despite the new connections they made, none came close to how well they got along together, finding natural ease with each other as they got to know each other more and traded stories from their stations.

Carlos and Eddie gravitated together, both equally content to listen to and occasionally throw in their two cents into the animated conversations of TK and Buck who seemed to hit it off almost instantly, acting more like long lost friends who were catching up, rather than two people who had just met.

They both share an understanding but exasperated look upon learning how reckless and prone to disaster both TK and Buck were and eventually fell into their own conversations, lamenting that they’ll have early grey hairs just from knowing them.

In no time at all, the first day of the conference had concluded and it seemed that the four of them were more than willing, after having some downtime to freshen up, to meet up again and have dinner together at a nearby bar instead of the stuffy hotel restaurant.

The mood of the bar suited them well, not overly busy but having a quiet buzz of energy thrumming in the atmosphere. With stomachs grumbling it takes them no time at all to decide on the simple bar meal of burgers with a side of fries each.

Carlos and TK watch as Buck and Eddie wordlessly fall into an obviously well-practiced routine when their food arrives; Eddie opening his burger for Buck to take the pickles and Buck transferring a portion of his fries into Eddie’s basket.

It was amusing to them to see the LA pair acting like a couple, leaving no space between themselves as they brush shoulder and arms together but seeming oblivious to the glances stolen over the course of the evening that were clearly seen by the Austin pair on the opposite side of the booth.

They weren’t the only ones to observe couple-like behaviour, however, with Buck and Eddie witnessing the unspoken communication between the TK and Carlos, especially when Carlos went up a bought them all a round, not needing to ask TK his order, not to mention catching the numerous, practically intimate, looks the two shared.

It would seem almost comical to an outsider watching these two non-couple couples dancing around each other both wanting to ask the question that none of the men seemed to want to ask.

It was apparent to Buck and Eddie that there was something between Carlos and TK and the same could also be said about what TK and Carlos saw between Buck and Eddie but not wanting to voice their assumptions just yet recognising that they’ve only known each other for a day.

It’s not until Eddie and Carlos split off, heading to the pool table which had become free after their meal that they eventually broach the subject with their new friends, curiosity getting the better of them.

** ** ** **

Buck was watching Eddie bemusedly, knowing exactly how that game was going to go, fully aware of Eddie’s woeful skills at the game. TK could see the sparkle in his eye, a look one simply does not give their best friend. With this thought in mind, he leans across the table clearing his throat.

“So,” he draws out, “You and Eddie, are my keen eyes deceiving me, or am I seeing something going on there?”

Buck sputters on the mouthful of beer he was in the process of swallowing and turns to TK looking like a dear caught in headlights, “What? No of course not!” he exclaims in a hushed whisper, glancing over at the pool table to check that Eddie didn’t somehow overhear.

“But you want there to be,” coaxes TK, pursing his lips in amusement when he sees the scandalised look on Buck’s face and puts his hands up in mock surrender.

“Hey, no judgment here, I can appreciate a good looking guy when I see one too, even though I prefer the clean-shaven look myself.” He says has as his eyes slide over to the two at the pool table, focusing on Carlos.

“I’m not-- I mean, I don’t think he’s-- ugh,” Buck hides his face in his hand for a moment before dragging it down his face not seeing the point in refuting the claim, “Am I really being that obvious?” 

“Like there’s a neon sign hanging over your head, not that Eddie’s noticed I don’t think.”

“Oh, thank god.” Buck sighs and rests his head on the table, the fear of his true feeling being known flowing out of him.

“Would it really be so bad?” asks TK softly, causing Buck to look up sharply realising how that might sound.

“It’s not that. It’s just- he’s got a kid, who I adore, and we work together, and I don’t even know if he’s…what if he doesn’t feel the same way? I don’t want to mess up the good thing we already have just because my heart decides to skip a beat every time he smiles at me.”

TK gives him a sympathetic look and reaches across to touch the back of Buck’s hand, “I get it, I do, but from what I can tell, even after only knowing you guys for a day, is that the feeling is mutual.”

The conversation dies down as Buck ruminates on what TK had said and glances towards the subject of his thoughts, reflexively smiling when Eddie catches his eye with a grin as he leans over the pool table to take his shot. He’s so focused on Eddie, that he almost misses the look that Carlos was giving to a distracted TK.

“And what about you and Carlos?” Buck pipes up, redirecting the conversation.

TK briefly flicks his eyes over to a now pool-focused Carlos before settling back on Buck, “What about us?”

“Oh, come on, I’ve seen the way you two keep looking at each other.”

TK shrugs, avoiding Buck’s gaze as he takes a sip of his soda, “I don’t know, we’ve had our moments but that’s all they were – moments.”

Buck couldn’t believe what he was hearing. And TK was calling him and Eddie oblivious to each other’s affections towards each other when he himself was entirely missing the fact that the same could be said about him and Carlos.

“Are you sure about that?” he presses, “Because from the way you two keep looking at each other tells me that you both clearly want the same thing.”

“I…It’s complicated.”

“You say that but there’s no mistaking the chemistry between the two of you, I don’t see why you’re holding back.”

“I could say the same thing about you with Eddie.” Challenges TK, turning the conversation back on its head with a quirk of his eyebrow and sees Buck’s resolution crumbling before continuing.

“Tell you what, let’s make a deal. I stop dancing around Carlos and make a true effort if you do the same with Eddie.”

Buck chews the inside of his lip and glances back over at the two men across the room before looking back at TK, a look of determination clear on his face, “Okay, deal.”

“If this blows up in my face, I blame you.” Adds Buck, earning himself a laugh from TK who nods, before the two of them finish their drinks and heads over to join the other two.

** ** ** ** ** **

Unbeknownst to the two men at the booth, a similar conversation occurred across the room at the same time as theirs with Eddie and Carlos.

“So, you two.” Carlos slightly indicates his head towards the tall blonde as he takes the first shot of the game. “Anything going on there?”

Eddie busies himself chalking up the tip of his cue stick, “Me and Buck? No, we’re just good friends, partners at work.”

Carlos watches as Eddie surveys the table, trying to find himself an easy shot, eventually settling on a clear one towards a corner pocket and catches him sharing a smile with Buck across the room. “That’s honestly not the answer I was expecting.”

Eddie jerks his head up at that, hitting the cue ball distractedly and missing his intended target, “What’s that supposed to mean? Buck’s not- I mean I don’t think Buck is-”

“Eddie, I’ve caught you staring at his ass more than once today.” Seeing Eddie’s eyes widen, Carlos shrugs and puts his hand up placatingly, “Hey, I get it. There’s no mistaking a good looking butt especially in jeans like Buck is wearing.”

Carlos continues, “All I’m saying is that the way you two are around each other, makes me think that there’s something between you two and don’t believe it’s just friendship.”

“I could say the same thing about you and TK,” Eddie responds relaxing into the conversation as he lets his eyes flit between Carlos and TK, echoing the tail end of Buck and TK’s conversation. 

“You’re deflecting.”

“So are you.”

Carlos pauses as he presses his lips together, making quick work of the table, clearing most of his quarry in one fell swoop, and then resumes the conversation.

“Are you _sure_ that he’s not-”

“Into guys?” Asks Eddie, as he finally gets the chance to take another shot, feeling wholly inadequate at the game after seeing Carlos make such quick work of the solid colours. He looks up after sinking the first ball of the stripes, catching Carlos’s nod.

“No,” he answers after missing the next shot and sinking the cue ball into a pocket instead, “We’ve never actually talked about it.”

Carlos dips his hand into the mesh bag of the pool table pocket and pulls out the white ball and walks closely behind Eddie.

“So, if that’s the case, who’s to say that he _doesn’t_ feel the same way if you’ve never actually talked about it.” He says simply as he walks past and lines up easily with the 8-ball, cracking it direction of the far corner pocket, sinking it, and ending the game.

Eddie knows Carlos was right. And the only thing that was really stopping him from finding out was fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of change; Fear that if he confesses his feelings that things would become awkward between him and Buck if he doesn’t feel the same way. Carlos had planted the seed, bringing to his attention the fact that maybe it wasn’t as one-sided as he thought.

Carlos himself was lost in his own thoughts. Eddie brought up the one thing that had been playing on his mind for months, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He and TK have had so many great moments together, but he still has no idea where he stands with the firefighter, not for the lack of trying mind you. It's why he eventually decided to let TK come to him when he was ready, choosing to make peace with TK’s indecision but not letting it stop them from at the very least being friends.

Their both distracted from their thoughts when the subjects of their affections took the game ending as their cue to come and join them. TK surprisingly wrapped his hand around Carlos’ waist and propped his head on his shoulder, whispering into his ear while Buck bumped shoulders with Eddie, giving him a sympathetic look as he notes how badly Eddie lost the game.

It’s from here that the four take notice of the late hour and decide to head back to their prospective rooms, knowing the conference would be starting relatively early in order to maximise the full day. They part ways at the elevator, with a promise to meet for breakfast in the morning.

** ** ** ** ** ** 

Buck couldn’t help but fidget once Carlos and TK, departed the elevator a floor before their own, with TK giving him a wink over his shoulder as the mirrored doors closed. Their previous talk had not left his mind, and now more than ever he wanted to take that risk and bear his soul, consequence be damned.

As soon as they enter the room he busies himself, unsure of how to broach the subject without blurting out his feelings

“TK and I were talking about some… stuff, and it made me realise that I never actually told you that I’m bisexual, have I?” He ends up asking with his back to Eddie as he shuts the curtains.

No, I don’t think you have,” says Eddie carefully, hope blossoming in his chest with this revelation, knowing now that Carlos might have be onto something, “is there a reason why you’re telling me now?”

Buck scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “I uhm well it’s just that I-” he starts to say stumbling over his words before turning around and ends up doing the exact thing he didn’t want to do after seeing Eddie looking stunning, bathed in the warm glow of the bedside lamps.

“-I think I’m falling in love with you.” He blurts out and then starts rambling now that he’d opened those floodgates, “I never meant for this to happen and I understand I you don’t feel the same way but after-”

He doesn’t get a chance to say much more than that before Eddie presses a finger to his lips having taken a few swift steps until he was chest to chest with Buck, effectively silencing whatever he was about to say next.

Heart racing, Eddie lets his hand fall away as he leans in close until they were almost nose to nose, his eyes searching Buck’s, not really sure what he was trying to find. There was a hesitation between them before eventually, Buck makes a move, slowly closing the space between their lips.

With his heart fluttering in his chest, he pauses, hovering his lips a hair’s breadth from Eddie’s, giving him the chance to back out if he wanted to. The momentary pause, however, was too long for Eddie, and he tenderly joins their lips together, unable to bear the anticipation.

Time froze for them at that moment as they fell into the kiss. Eddie entangling his fingers into Buck’s hair and Buck cupping the back of Eddie’s neck. They went slowly and hesitatingly, letting the kiss fill them with warmth as they took their time exploring each other.

It doesn’t take long for passion to take over, deepening their kiss as the pent up feelings they had each been suppressing for so long taking over as they lose themselves within it, neither wanting to come up for air.

Their desire drives them to the edge of one of the beds and Buck slowly lowers himself back onto it when it touches the back of his legs, he pulls Eddie with him, unwilling to disconnect from the man just yet. Eddie falls easily with him bracketing his legs beside Buck’s as he guides the two of them down until Buck was lying on the plush covers.

Eventually, Eddie breaks off the kiss with a gasp, no longer able to ignore his need for oxygen. He braces his forearms beside Buck’s head while he keeps his forehead pressed to Buck’s as their chest both heaved against each other, catching their breath and both looking at each other in a mix of awe and disbelief.

“Wow,” breathes out Buck once his breath had slowed, “So, you’re…?”

Eddie huffs a laugh, endeared by Buck’s hesitation as if they weren’t just making out like a couple of teenagers a second ago, “Yes Buck, if it wasn’t already clear, I like guys too.”

Buck grins easily up at him, “I’m just making sure I didn’t put you under a spell or something.”

“You’re insufferable,” Eddie responds, recapturing Buck’s lips in his own sending them both spiraling again before Buck puts a hand against Eddie’s chest and gently forces them apart chasing Eddie’s lips as the man sits back, confusion painted across his face. 

“As much as I am enjoying this and would very much like to continue,” Buck gasps, sitting up to rest back on his hands, “I think we should take things slow.” 

Eddie’s face clears in understanding before softening his gaze as he takes Buck’s face in his hands and lightly touches his lips to Buck’s before pulling away looking at Buck fondly, “Okay,” he agrees, “I like the sound of that.”

** ** ** ** ** **

Carlos and TK had an interesting night themselves. The conversations the two had with both Eddie and Buck gave them the shove that they needed and after they split off from the LA pair, the two had let go of their inhibitions.

They got reacquainted, much like they did when they first got together, except the difference being that this time TK stayed. As their racing hearts settled TK found himself pillowing his head of Carlos’ chest listening to his heartbeat.

It was there that he realised what he’d been missing. Being there, being properly close to Carlos since they met, he discovered that it felt like coming home. He lamented all the time he’s wasted, accepting the fact that he’d been dancing around Carlos for far too long and resolves to make good on what he told him at the bar.

He was going to try. Try a be a boyfriend that Carlos deserved.

So, they talked. They ended up talking for hours, learning more about each other than they had in all the times they’d come together previously and promised to continue to do so when they went back to Austin.

Carlos felt his heart swell at the prospect. TK was finally being completely open with him, and genuinely wanting to make an effort. He even went so far as to ask him if he was willing, even after all these months, to actually, properly call each other boyfriends to which he wholeheartedly agreed.

Carlos let out a contented sigh that night when the conversation inevitably lulled, the pull of sleep became too much. He was still awake when TK started quietly snoring, it then that he wrapped his arm around TK and pulled him in closer, finding himself at peace.

That’s how they found themselves the next morning, waking up slowly, comfortably back in each other’s arms. It isn’t until TK reaches over to check the time, does he remember that they never set themselves an alarm and discovers that they had barely any time to get ready if they didn’t want to completely miss breakfast.

They made it with very little time to spare, finding Buck and Eddie happily sipping at their coffees as they wave the two over.

“We saved you some food before it all disappeared,” chirps Eddie, shoving the two full plates to the empty spaces in front of the seats opposite them causing the two to look at him gratefully after briefly seeing the lack of options still left when they walked in.

“So, what took you guys so long, we have to head to the conference in,” Buck looks down at his watch, “less than twenty minutes.”

Carlos glances at TK as they took a seat, “we got distracted last night and forgot to set an alarm.”

Buck and Eddie both purse their lips with a silent look passing between them before Buck catches TK’s eye, subtly quirking his eyebrow to which TK gives his an almost imperceptible nod in confirmation of their deal the previous night.

The four of them made small talk about what they thought would be talked about throughout the day as the Austin couple eat their food in a hurry. Before too long they were ready and rushed to the conference breathing a sigh of relief when they make it in time.

As they made their way across the room, Carlos couldn’t help but notice the change in the energy between the LA pair and as they trail behind the two he looks to TK who was wearing the same questioning look.

The two were being almost blatantly affectionate with each other, making TK and Carlos curious about what happened in their room that night. It’s not until later in the day that they catch a few secret moments raising their suspicions once again before later confirming them when they see the two holding hands.

It was cute to see the two no longer being oblivious dorks around each other and being adorable dorks instead. As much as TK and Carlos wouldn’t believe it themselves, Buck and Eddie could say the same thing about them, noticing the same change in their energy and each couple couldn’t be happier for their new friends.

Before they knew it the day was over, signaling the separation of the two couples having to depart, heading back to their respective cities. They exchanged numbers, offering a place to stay should either couple come to visit and promising to keep in touch before heading their separate ways. 

And they did, every so often they’d catch a call from one another, updating each other on the coming’s and going’s in their lives. It seemed even after the stories they’d heard at the conference, Buck and TK were as accident-prone as ever, causing their boyfriends much undue stress. But they continued as couples, relationships stronger than ever exactly how fate intended.

_Oh, these twists and turns of fate  
_ _Time falls away  
_ _But these small hours_  
_These little wonders  
_ _Still remain_


End file.
